


Daniels past

by Alicia_A03



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little angst, Daniels past, Freaking jealousy, I’m still irritated I wrote this much, Multi, Way too much explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_A03/pseuds/Alicia_A03
Summary: Ever wonder about Daniel? What he was like or how he looks? About his past? This story shows you a little about Daniel so people can understand why he is how he is. That does not mean your going to like it though. It’s honestly such a dumb reason





	Daniels past

There isn’t much to say about Daniels childhood. He had a normal one with parents who loved him and even though they were almost always working since his family worked in a very wealthy business that they created, his parents still tried to make time to spend rime with each other. All in all Daniel wasn’t super nice but he wasn’t rude or hated people for what they had no control over and were born with, that however will change in the future. He wasn’t dashingly handsome he had average looks, he had black straight hair that went just above his ears with a fringe, he wasn’t pale but he wasn’t tanned either, his eyes had such a honey color that people often confused it for gold, he was tall and lean he had muscle but not enough to stand out, his nose wasn’t big in fact he had his mother’s nose it was small on the side and sharp in the front, he had thin lips that if you looked closely you could see it hade the shape of a Cupid’s bow , he wore a tight black skinny jeans that hugged skin tight to his thighs which were nothing to scoff at, and he wore a dark blue plain T-shirt that was also skin tight and a blood red leather jacket that had a golden anaconda coiled up in the back of it with its head up and hissing and had emerald green eyes that if you started at too long you seemed as if you were put in a trance he wore five rings on his left hand, the one on his thumb was a wood made one that had carvings of a Fox running around it, the one on his index finger was a gold one that had emerald jewels all around it, the one on his middle finger was a metal one looked simple at first glance but if you looked closely you could see a star on one side that went a full circle to the other side which had a crescent moon that was pointed down ward, in his rings finger he wore a simple one that was made of metal and had a metal tear drop hanging on it, and on his pinkie he wore a metal ring which had wings on the sides of it which bared little jewels in each of them. One day he was walking through the park alone eating vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream(yes it was on a cone I’m becoming irritated with how much detail I’m writing in this bullshit AND THERES STILL A LOT MORE TO FUCKING COME APPRECIATE IT) when he saw a girl sitting on one of the swings just admiring the flowers and the birds in the trees, she was mesmerizing, she had golden waist length wavy hair with bangs that went just a little over her eyes almost covering them, she was a little tanned with freckles just below her eyes, her eyes were the most interesting thing about her unlike her hair and skin she had black as night eyes that took a dreamy gaze and seemed to have stars drowning in the blackness her eyes were so black that no one knew where the pupils ended and where the color started, she was tall with long legs and curves in all the right places but not enough to stand out too much, she had a petite button nose which was round in the front and round but small on the sides, she had full lips in the shape of a heart, she wore a white dress that had small sleeves and bright red, sky blue, and lilac roses on dark green vines which encircled the dress it was tight on the waist and upward and flowy waist down, she had white plain white flats on her feet, she had long elegant fingers which held (strangely enough) sharp nails painted blood red it was weird but it fit her and her outfit, one thing he had not expected to see was a tatto on her left thigh, it was a dragon, it was small one but had its wings spread upwards while it was standing up and it’s was also upward with its mouth wide open as if it’s about to spit fire. She was a strange woman, he had concluded from the months he spent with her after greeting her at the park, she moved elegantly and had a dreamy and mysterious tone in her voice, but her temper was hotter than blue fire, though her patience made up for her temper, her name was Elizabeth (that name is VERY IMPORTANT don’t forget it), but she’s a story for......another time. Daniel has fallen in love with her after a year of knowing her and two years later they were a couple....but I guess it wasn’t meant to be. That was what set Daniel on a war path against all supernaturals, he ended up killing Elizabeth in the process and lost the trust he had of four little girls one of which he raised with Elizabeth and loved as if she was his own, she started with ‘Danny’ then ‘uncle Danny’ and then she called him ‘daddy Danny’ and hadn’t stopped and he was proud of her, he knew he had paid a price too big when he killed the only woman he had ever loved, because nothing hurt him more than seeing the unhidden disgust and hatred in his little Maddy’s eyes. He had paid a too big a price and later on when he’s on his death bed he will regret the day he killed Elizabeth and lost a daughter. Yes he has seven sons but he never got close to them and he never, that is the only thing he will never regret he didn’t like his sons and never will, to him they are nothing more than a nights mistake that he made. Well let’s just say this incedent would have never happened if he hadn’t met Elizabeth or never said hi to her, but he did and he regretted it. There’s nothing more to say Daniel is now a bitter man, and he shall die even more bitter than he is now, let’s leave it at that.


End file.
